The Swan Princess
The Swan Princess is a 1994 American animated musical fantasy film based on the ballet "Swan Lake." Featuring the voice talents of Michelle Nicastro, Howard McGillin, Jack Palance, John Cleese, Steven Wright, Sandy Duncan, and Steve Vinovich, the film is directed by a former Disney animation director, Richard Rich, with a music score by Lex de Azevedo. The film was distributed by New Line Cinemaand is currently owned by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment via Sony Wonder. It was released theatrically on November 18, 1994, where it received mixed reviews from critics. The film has been followed by seven direct-to-video sequels and is the only film of the series to be theatrical. The theme song "Far Longer than Forever" is performed by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne. The song was nominated for a Golden Globe in 1995 for Best Original Song. Cast * Michelle Nicastro as Adult Princess Odette ** Liz Callaway as Princess Odette (singing voice) ** Adrian Zahiri as Young Princess Odette (voice) * Howard McGillin as Adult Prince Derek ** Adam Wylie as Young Prince Derek * Jack Palance as Lord Rothbart ** Lex de Azevedo as Lord Rothbart (singing voice) * Sandy Duncan as Queen Uberta * James Arrington as Chamberlain ** Davis Gaines as Chamberlain (singing voice) * John Cleese as Jean-Bob ** David Zippel as Jean-Bob (singing voice) * Steven Wright as Speed ** Jonathan Hadary as Speed (singing voice) * Steve Vinovich as Puffin * Dakin Matthews as King William * Mark Harelik as Lord Rogers * Joel McKinnon Miller as Bromley * Brian Nissen as the Narrator Music David Zippel was approached by Richard Rich to compose songs for The Swan Princess,11while the score was composed by Lex de Azevedo. The theme song "Far Longer than Forever" was written by lyricists by de Azevedo and Zippel. In the 1994 animated film, the song was performed by vocalists Liz Callaway (as the singing voice of Princess Odette) and Howard McGillin (as the speaking and singing voice of Prince Derek). In the closing credits, a pop/R&Brendition of the song was performed by recording artists Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne. Michelle Nicastro sings a reprise of the song in the 1997 sequel, Escape From Castle Mountain.12 The New York Times wrote "The melody of 'Far Longer Than Forever'...echoes the first five notes of Beauty and the Beast."1314Everything's Better With Bob deemed it the best song of the film due to being "void of all daft rhyming schemes that hit the rest of the songs in the film."15 The Animated Movie Guide noted that the song had a theme of faith.16 The "Far Longer Than Forever" commercial single was jointly released by Sony Wonder and Sony 550 Music.17 MusicHound Soundtracks: The Essential Album Guide to Film, Television and Stage Music called the "seemingly mandatory big ballad" "extremely annoying" due to "striking a totally different artistic note" in the contect of the film's musical landscape.18 The Motion Picture Guide 1995 Annual: The Films of 1994 said the "love theme" was deserving of the Golden Globe.19Star-News deemed the song "insistent," noting that audiences may "quickly get their fill" of the tune.20 "Far Longer than Forever" was nominated for a Golden Globe in 1995 for Best Original Song.21 Category:1994 films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Non-Sony Category:The Swan Princess Category:Animated films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:New Line Cinema films